


We Are the Fallen Angels//ANDLEY//

by band_meme_trash



Category: bvb - Fandom
Genre: Andley - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, selfharmwarning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/band_meme_trash/pseuds/band_meme_trash
Summary: Ashley has been hanging out in his room everyday and every night. One night Andy heard Ashley talking to himself and then there was a turn of events.. XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found a story online and they only had one chapter so I used there storyline and changed it I don't remember the name but credit to you XD

Ashley POV

I was sitting in my bunk looking through all the hate comments on instagram and twitter, I’ll admit it hurts. I look at the previous scars on both my arms from yesterday, I keep telling myself never again but I know that is never true. I hear a knock at the door and I quickly put my jacket on. I see Andy walk in, “Hey Ash you ok?” he asked. “Yea I’m fine” I lied. “Ashley I know when your lying, whats wrong?” He asked sitting on the bunk. “Andy really I’m fine.” I said again trying to get him to leave. “Ok but I’m going to check on you again in an hour” he said giving me a hug and leaving.  
A tear escaped my eye, there are things that I never want Andy or any of the guys to know, my self harm for one I’ve been dealing with it for years and it still continues to follow me, but the one thing that I don’t want anyone to ever find out, Im gay and I like Andy, yeah I usually have girls around, but it doesn’t make me happy just helps me forget the pain. I guess it's been an hour since Andy is knocking on my door. I look at the blood on my arm and I try to quickly clean it up but Andy walked in before I could finish. He stood there staring at me, all I could do was look down I was so ashamed that he caught me. “A-Ash.” said walking over to me with a sad look on his face I saw a tears start to flow down Andy’s face. Great job Ashley you made him cry! Andy lifted me up and dragged me to the back bathroom so the guys wouldn’t see us. He helped me clean it up, “I ruined everything, I don’t deserve this attention from him” I said under my breath hoping he wouldn’t hear it.  
“Ash you didn’t ruin anything, and yes you do especially now.” I guess he heard me. We sat down on my bunk, “Ashley how long has this been going on?” he asked. “Since I was 14” I said quietly. Andy gave me a hug. “Ash we have been friends since 6th grade and you never said anything.” “I didn’t want to burden you and the guys.” I said. “Ashley you could never burden us.” he said moving a bit closer to me. “Ashley can I ask you something?” Andy asked. “Sure a-anything” I say a little scared to find out what he’s going to ask. “Do you like me Ashley?” he asked. I froze, I couldn’t make words. “I-I”   
“Ashley I heard you talking to yourself before I came in.” he said moving closer to me. “A-Andy I-” all I could do was cry, tears started flowing down my face. I thought Andy was going to hug me, but he leaned in and kissed me. We stayed like that for a little bit, the guys must have wondered why we were gone for so long, they opened the door, Andy and I looked at them with a slight blush appearing on our faces. “I KNEW IT!!” Jake yelled jumping up and down. “Knew what?” Andy asked trying to stall them from asking what had just happened. “I knew you guys liked each other!” he said still jumping around from excitement. “Guys can you please go?” Andy said. “Ok don’t make to much noise lovebirds!” CC said as he walked out the door. “F**k you CC!” Andy said with a laugh. He walked over to me and sat down next to me. “So does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?” Andy asked. “Y-Yea I guess so” Andy kissed me again but this time he pushed me on the bed and laid beside me. “I love you Ashley, please don’t hurt yourself anymore.” Andy said before kissing me again. “I won’t” I said even though I knew that was a lie. Andy realized it was late and was about to leave. “Andy?” I said. “Yea Ash?” he asked as he opened the door. “Can you stay with me?” I asked. “Of course.” Andy said as he shut the door and got into the bed. “Goodnight Ash.” he said giving me a kiss on the cheek, “Goodnight Andy”


	2. I CANT THINK OF A FREAKING TITLE SO HERE YA GO XD

Andy’s POV

Ashley went on a walk...alone. Which worries me, I hope he’s ok.

Ashley POV

I decided to go on a walk and my phone started blowing up with more hate comments.  
Then I saw that Andy posted a reply to one of the comments.

@AndyBVB Guys if you won’t say it to his face then don’t say it online either, also these comments really hurt Ashley so please think before you post something like this. 

I love him so much. My phone buzzed a couple more times but I just ignored it. I got home and I was crying I threw my phone at the wall and ran to my room. Andy ran into the room, “Ashley whats wrong?!” he asked helping me onto the bed. “I can’t do it anymore Andy.” I said hugging Andy. “Ashley yes you can.” he said trying to comfort me. “Andy there right everything they say about me is right.” “No there not Ashley.” Andy gave me a kiss, “Ashley don’t let them get to you, they just want attention.” Andy hugged me. 

Andy POV

“Ashley we have a show tonight, I was wondering if you were ready to tell the fans?” I asked. “Would you be mad if I wasn’t?” Ashley asked. “No of course not, whenever your ready.” I said.

It’s time for the concert, and Ashley walked up to me. “Tell them” he said with a smile, “Tell them what?” I asked “Tell the fan’s about us..” he said. “Are you sure?”   
He nodded “Ok then we will do it together.” I said hugging him, I hope he actually wants to do this.  
We just finished playing Rebel Love Song, and as always I talk a little after each song. I nodded to Ashley and he smiled. “Thank you all for coming!” the crowd cheered. “This has been an amazing night and we still have a couple more songs to play, but there is something important we need to share first.” The crowd cheered again. “Ashley and I have been together for a few months, and I love him with all my heart.” the crowd cheered. “ANDLEY IS REAL!!” I heard some people yell. Me and Ashley burst out laughing. “Ashley has been getting lots of hate on social media, and if anyone that has a problem with us being together, let me show you how much we don’t f**king care!” I walk over to Ashley and kiss him. The crowd goes insane, I smile “Now I heard this is a fan favorite.” We start the music to Fallen Angels, Ashley smiles at me. 

Ashley POV

I told the guys I was going on a walk after the show, Andy didn’t want to leave me alone so he came with me. Andy and I walked down to the park, we hung out there for a little bit before deciding to leave. Andy grabbed my hand, we walked until we ran into Brendon, (WARNING YOU MIGHT CRY) “Oh hey Brendon.” Andy said waving to Brendon. “Hey guys nice show.” Brendon said. “Thanks, Whats up?” Andy said with a smile “Well Ryan and I have thought about telling the fan’s about our relationship, and you guys kinda motivated us to do it next show.” He said with a smile. “That’s great.” I said. “By the way did you ever figure out what Beebo is?” Andy asked with a laugh. “Yea apparently Panic! Fans have been calling me that for awhile, I guess its a nickname?” Brendon said with a laugh. “Well I’ll see ya guys later!” he said as he walked away.   
“Ashley are you ok?” Andy asked. “I’m fine.” I said. “Ashley..” Andy started. “I told you I’m fine!” I said walking a little faster. Andy caught up with me, “Ashley what’s wrong.” Andy said stopping me from walking. “Ashley Purdy tell me, what is wrong.” I sigh, “I just don’t think I deserve you.” I admitted. “Well you're never getting rid of me.” Andy said with a smile. We got home and the guys were already drunk, me and Andy went to the spare bunks where it was quite. We layed down and put the blanket over both of us, Andy moved closer and hugged me, I smiled the emptiness was gone but there still was that little bit of worthlessness. 

Andy POV 

I was standing next to the stage and a fan came up to me, “Can you sign this?” she said. “Of course.” I said grabbing the paper the fan gave me as I was signing it she kissed me I saw Ashley crying out of the corner of my eye, I pushed her away. “B*tch get away from me I have a f*cking boyfriend!” I said walking over to Ashley and hugged him. “Why would you be with that faggot, you to beautiful for that.” She said. “How dare you! I love Ashley and there is nothing you can do to change that!” I said. “Whatever.” she said as she walked away. “A-Andy why did you do that?” Ashley said still crying. I kissed him for a while, “Because I love you Ashley.” I said. 

Today is me and Ashley’s 2 year anniversary so I went to the Jewelry store and bought a black small diamond studded ring. We had our last show on tour and I thought it was a good time to propose to Ashley. “Hey guys we are at the end of the show but we have one more thing to do before we leave.” I said into the microphone. “We do?” Jinxx said quietly. I walk over to Ashley and get on one knee. “Ashley Purdy will you do me the honor of being my husband and marry me?” I said into my little microphone. A tear escaped Ashleys eye and he nodded, He put on the ring I stood up and he kissed me. “Goodnight!” I said as me and Ashley ran off stage. Me and Ashley ran to the bunks. I started kissing him, and tugged his shirt off. 

The day of the wedding. I stood at the end of a eile at the park Im wearing a black suit. I walk to Ashley. Blah blah blah I said I do blah blah blah Ashley said I do Blah blah, I heard them say I now pronounce you man and husband and before they could even say you may kiss the Groom, I was already kissiing Ashley, I was so excited to call him mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy’s POV

Ashley went on a walk...alone. Which worries me, I hope he’s ok.

Ashley POV

I decided to go on a walk and my phone started blowing up with more hate comments.  
Then I saw that Andy posted a reply to one of the comments.

@AndyBVB Guys if you won’t say it to his face then don’t say it online either, also these comments really hurt Ashley so please think before you post something like this. 

I love him so much. My phone buzzed a couple more times but I just ignored it. I got home and I was crying I threw my phone at the wall and ran to my room. Andy ran into the room, “Ashley whats wrong?!” he asked helping me onto the bed. “I can’t do it anymore Andy.” I said hugging Andy. “Ashley yes you can.” he said trying to comfort me. “Andy there right everything they say about me is right.” “No there not Ashley.” Andy gave me a kiss, “Ashley don’t let them get to you, they just want attention.” Andy hugged me. 

Andy POV

“Ashley we have a show tonight, I was wondering if you were ready to tell the fans?” I asked. “Would you be mad if I wasn’t?” Ashley asked. “No of course not, whenever your ready.” I said.

It’s time for the concert, and Ashley walked up to me. “Tell them” he said with a smile, “Tell them what?” I asked “Tell the fan’s about us..” he said. “Are you sure?”   
He nodded “Ok then we will do it together.” I said hugging him, I hope he actually wants to do this.  
We just finished playing Rebel Love Song, and as always I talk a little after each song. I nodded to Ashley and he smiled. “Thank you all for coming!” the crowd cheered. “This has been an amazing night and we still have a couple more songs to play, but there is something important we need to share first.” The crowd cheered again. “Ashley and I have been together for a few months, and I love him with all my heart.” the crowd cheered. “ANDLEY IS REAL!!” I heard some people yell. Me and Ashley burst out laughing. “Ashley has been getting lots of hate on social media, and if anyone that has a problem with us being together, let me show you how much we don’t f**king care!” I walk over to Ashley and kiss him. The crowd goes insane, I smile “Now I heard this is a fan favorite.” We start the music to Fallen Angels, Ashley smiles at me. 

Ashley POV

I told the guys I was going on a walk after the show, Andy didn’t want to leave me alone so he came with me. Andy and I walked down to the park, we hung out there for a little bit before deciding to leave.


End file.
